Perfect Moments
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: Set during the six weeks of peace in season four. Killian attempts to execute a perfect moment for he and Emma after so many others have not gone to plan. Creative license used in setting the six weeks of peace during springtime (and who's to say it wasn't…).


_**CS Spring Fic Formal Gift for Nerdyhuntress / Rated G / ~1K**_

 ** _Set during the six weeks of peace in Season four. Killian attempts to execute a perfect moment for he and Emma after so many others have not gone to plan. Creative license used in setting the six weeks of peace during springtime (and who's to say it wasn't…)._**

* * *

 **Perfect Moments**

Killian wanted everything to be perfect. Emma deserved that. After all they'd been through in recent weeks - snow monsters, a snow witch, stolen hearts, and magic on the fritz - these few weeks of peace since the Dark One's exile had been the respite the entire town needed. And yet…

He and Emma had yet to have an entirely successful date.

Interruptions and a general lack of understanding by the entire bloody town as to what it meant to have boundaries had plagued each and every one of his and Emma's special outings. This time, though… this time everything would be perfect.

As Emma made her way into the front courtyard at Granny's, Killian was already waiting for her. A picnic basket, which had been specially prepared by the Widow Lucas, was hanging from his hook and a thin blanket was tucked under his arm.

Emma gave him a perplexed look as she commented, "I thought we were meeting here to have lunch."

"We are," Killian assured. "We just aren't having lunch here. I've got something else planned." He twitched his brows at her before giving a wink, then took her hand and led her back to the sidewalk and down the block.

"What are you up to, pirate?" Emma teased. "Does Red know you stole her basket of goodies?"

"I'll have you know that this basket of goodies, as you call it, was legitimately acquired. No plundering was involved, on my honor." Emma giggled and Killian couldn't help the broad grin that broke across his face at the carefree sound. "It's a beautiful spring day, Swan. I thought we might enjoy the weather with a quiet picnic on the bluff."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," she sighed, letting go of his hand so she could thread her arm through his and rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

The bluff had already turned a lush green and a few wildflowers had begun to bloom. With the wide expanse of the ocean before them and the evidence of springtime around them, Killian couldn't have wished for a more idyllic setting.

He spread out the blanket Granny had provided and then proceeded to unpack the basket. Emma removed her boots and socks before reclining on the blanket and playfully curled her toes into the grass at its edges. They ate and conversed leisurely, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the salty breeze off the ocean. As he took in the gentle sway of Emma's ponytail, her hair highlighted in a golden hue, and the relaxed countenance upon her face and form, the likes of which he'd not seen as often as he'd prefer, Killian wished that they could simply remain in that perfect moment.

Emma seemed to sense his eyes on her and turned her head to meet his gaze, a soft smile set on her lips. Lips he was suddenly quite desperate to kiss, and she seemed to have the same thought, leaning into him as he leaned into her. It was the type of kiss one simply fell into with their whole being; one that made the rest of the world disappear. Killian could have gotten lost in a kiss such as this. Could have let all of existence fall away until all that remained was this moment with his love.

Except for that bloody rain drop that hit him square in the forehead.

"What the devil?" Killian muttered as he looked up into the now cloudy skies. They'd been so engrossed in one another, neither had noticed the sudden spring storm that had developed over them. Two more drops splashed against Killian's skin before the heavens opened and they found themselves in a deluge.

Killian cursed as Emma quickly conjured an umbrella. It offered enough protection for them to gather the remains of the picnic without becoming completely soaked through. Killian collected the sodden blanket and basket into his arms, a scowl set on his face as he sulked over their spoiled afternoon.

 _Another moment completely ruined. Will we ever catch a bloody break?_

"Hey," Emma pressed as she took in his surly disposition. "What's wrong?"

"Just once I'd like our time spent together to be perfect," he confessed as the rain continued to patter against the umbrella over their heads. "A perfect moment without interruption, or distraction, or a blasted storm - literally or otherwise!"

"Oh, Killian," Emma sighed amusingly. "All those moments are perfect," she insisted. "Whether it's a crisis or quiet moment before a storm… I'm just happy we get to share the moment together."

Killian felt the corners of his lips pull up into smile, touched by her heartfelt words - which he knew weren't always easy for her to share.

"Aye, love. You're right," Killian agreed. He set the basket and blanket next to his feet before pulling his Swan into his arms. "This moment is indeed perfect, as are all the ones I get to spend by your side."

Emma pushed herself up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his once more. After a few soft kisses she used her magic to poof them to his room at the B&B, where they shared a few more perfect moments together.


End file.
